A Christmas Eve Snowball Fight
by PsychoBrunette
Summary: Puck and Sabrina Christmas moment


**I said I was going to write a Christmas one shot and so I have so much better at this than Harry Potter stuff. Okay then here y'all go.**

Every single day of the year Daphne had to be woken using an air horn and a plate of food.

Every day but one.

Christmas.

On Christmas she woke up at four in the morning, every year on the dot, and ran from room to room shouting, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

So every year on Christmas Eve Sabrina went to bed early. Because if you fell asleep before Daphne was done with you she would jump on you. Such a scary child.

On one particular Christmas Eve as Sabrina was walking up the stairs to get her rest Puck gestured wildly at her. She sighed and followed him into his room.

Which was a wonderful, glistening, snowy wonderland. Everything was covered in snow and giant chairs made of the huge drifts were scattered around the room. Icicles lay on the ground as if they had been knocked from trees, licked a couple of times then left scattered on the ground. Puck's trampoline bed was frozen in ice and covered with a layer of snow.

The whole scene was picturesque and breathtakingly beautiful. "Wow," she breathed spinning around, "your room is so beautiful!"

But Puck hadn't led her in here to show her the winter wonderland. And that came apparent when a snowball landed in the middle of her back.

She whirled around already scooping up snow in her hand to see Puck holding a snowball and smiling impishly.

"Oh, it's on," she said before throwing the snow she scooped in his face.

That ignited a snowball war. There was screeching, screaming, and laughing. They ducked and rolled, barreled over bushes and pelted each other with snow.

Their fight of epic snow lasted about half an hour before they both collapsed on the snow covered ground faces and hands red from the cold, panting in exhaustion.

"Who won?" Puck asked sitting up.

"It was a tie I think," Sabrina replied, "What time is it?"

"Uh, 9:30. Why?"

"Crap! I have to go sleep!"

"Why?"

"Because Daphne wakes everyone up at four in the morning on Christmas."

"Oh." The two got up and brushed themselves off and then stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"So, I'll just go now then," Sabrina stood for a moment longer but when all Puck did was mutter, 'Yeah' she walked away slowly.

Shed had thought that maybe he was going to say something more. She wasn't sure what, wasn't sure what she was waiting for but some part of her felt empty as if something was missing.

She shook her head of the strange thoughts. Was she starting to like _PUCK?_

Her first thought was, no way!

This was Puck though.

Puck who had saved her life, Puck who had kissed her, Puck who was her best friend, Puck who was also her worst enemy, Puck who would never hurt her but would never admit he liked her. Puck who inadvertently told her she was pretty.

So yeah she liked Puck.

"Sabrina," his voice came out interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around slowly only to meet his mischievous green eyes. Before she could say anything he leaned down, he was quite a few inches taller than her, and kissed her full on the lips.

It was sweet and wonderful and this time instead of breaking away and punching him she wrapped her arms around his neck and his circled her waist. Their kiss didn't last forever, it was just right, and after they stood in each other's arms.

"We're stupid aren't we?" she asked him giggling.

"What do you mean 'Brina?"

"Well I know I've liked you for a while and you probably liked me," he nodded, "so that means we walked around for a while oblivious to both our own feelings and the other's. So again, we're so stupid. I mean is that life? Blundering around in the darkness until you find the people who bring light to your world? Maybe. I don't know."

Puck pulled apart and stared at her for a while, before laughing, "You're not usually this deep. I think it means you're tired."

Sabrina yawned, "Maybe you're right. G'night." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away to her room.

The next morning Daphne woke every one up at 4:00 am as promised. The whole yawning family was herded down the stairs to the twinkling tree and mound of presents.

Sabrina was quite happy with her presents all in all but the best gift by fair was Puck announcing at breakfast, "So Sabrina and I are dating now," then going back to eating his purple waffles and orange syrup.

Henry had projectile spit his coffee and Daphne had squealed.

When looked to for confirmation Sabrina simply nodded and held up a sparkling silver charm bracelet.

One pair of pink wings, a silver sword, a kazoo, a snowflake, a green ball Puck explained was goop from the many goop grenades (**?), ** a few blue beads the color of her eyes, a bead shaped like a snarling jabberwocky and surprisingly intricate, and her favorite a green sweatshirt.

The original of which was waded in a ball under her bed.

That night when she went to bed she decided Christmas had been pretty good.


End file.
